This project proposes to investigate data to develop a diabetes education curriculum specific to the needs of their community by introducing three phases. Phase one is to conduct research and analysis of the research that exists. Once they are satisfied that they have conducted sufficient research on existing research concerning diabetes, and how Indian children learn, they will collect data and analyze it for educational and scientific merit and cultural appropriateness. Once this process is complete, they plan to initiate Phase 2 which will encompass the team they have assembled in a process of "sorting" the research and data into priority lists and groups of information that "best meet the Specific Aims and long-term goals of the project. The objective will be to collectively agree on what content, material, and design would work best on their reservation. The project would then utilize a Tribal Elders Advisory Team to help in the development of the cultural aspects of the plan. Then, finally, they plan to conduct a Assessment and Compilation process. The application suggests that this project and process will result in the development of a "culturally enriched diabetes based science education program appropriate for use in the Rocky Boy Indian Reservation's school system.